Automotive manufacturers are seeking ways of replacing steel components with aluminum components in order to gain benefits such as reduced weight and improved corrosion resistance. For example, attempts have been made to replace conventional steel autobody sheet with aluminum autobody sheet.
Trimming is an important operation in the autobody sheet forming process. Such trimming operations have conventionally been used to form steel sheet having adequate edge characteristics. When trimmed with dies conventionally designed for steel sheet, aluminum autobody sheet produces unacceptable cut surfaces having slivers, burrs, surface roughness and the like. Slivers are particularly disadvantageous because they cause damage to both the tooling and surface finish of the part. In addition, slivers contaminate the production line.
Sliver production has been recognized by automotive manufacturers as a critical problem in the utilization of aluminum in the automotive industry. Currently, there is no effective procedure for eliminating sliver production during the formation of aluminum autobody sheet. Instead, hand finishing of the formed aluminum parts and hand removal of the slivers are usually employed in production practice. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to remedy other deficiencies of the prior art.